EN OTRA VIDA
by AlanPark
Summary: En otra vida él se enamoró de su mejor amigo.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

* * *

.2012 | Manhattan. NY.

* * *

—Diablos Kurt, más vale que contestes. —Decía al escuchar como la contestadora contestaba en lugar del adecuado.

_Que hoy es nuestro día_ pensó.

A cada intento de llamada soltaba unas palabrotas en su mente, era el enfado de que Kurt no contestara y de no saber utilizar el nuevo móvil.

Aunque estaba en plena temporada de invierno en Ohio también, el clima en Nueva York era más fuerte y de alguna extraña manera, reconfortante. Estaba tan nervioso que tenía que recordarse así mismo que estaba en plena nieve, puesto que un procedente goteo de pequeños grumos de nieve caía hasta estacionarse en sus hombros pero se sentía así mismo en un salón de sauna. Podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo desprendía, era unos nervios que se colaban por sus músculos, de cabeza hasta los pies, pero sin la intensidad como para caer de rodillas.

Eso era lo de hoy, hacer visitas sorpresas. Pero esa no era una simple sorpresa, iba a ser la sorpresa de proposición de matrimonio, en navidad, ¡Caray en navidad! ¿Cuántos acontecimientos en una sola noche? Metió la mano derecha por el bolsillo de su chamarra, tratando de asegurar que aún seguía en su sitio, sintió la pequeña caja que el mismo Sam Evans denegó, pero sabía que a Kurt le encantaría.

Las diez en punto. Marcó el teléfono una vez más.

Pero no contestó. Intento llamar a Rachel pero no había ningún número registrado, solamente el de Kurt y Sam. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando salió sin registrar contactos?

—¿Dónde diablos están?

Comenzó por derretirse, ¿Y si habían decidido salir a último momento?

Estiró la mano e inmediatamente un taxi estacionó en su lado del aparcamiento.

—Al 645 de Greenwich Village 88th, por favor.

Mientras el taxi tomaba la avenida correspondiente, decidió marcarle al único chico que entendía y escuchaba sus desesperaciones hasta tal grado de intentar hacer algo al respecto, por muy estúpido que resultara el efecto.

—¿Sí? —contestó Sam por el otro lado del teléfono.

—¡Sam! ¡Estoy de camino al departamento de Kurt!

—Lo sé bro.

—¡Pero no contesta! Quise llamar a Rachel y Santana, pero soy tan estúpido que olvidé registrar otros números. Dos malditos números en un móvil, ¡está de broma!

Sentía fuertes pulsaciones interpretadas en nauseas. Dos minutos más tarde, intentó fallidamente volver a marcar.

Pero Kurt estaba en el departamento, al igual que Rachel y Santana. Y alguien más.

Cody besaba su cuello mientras lo sostenía con la pierna, Kurt resoplaba y por momentos soltaba suspiros agudos y profundos, no lograba resolver si era el traje de Santa sexy o aquellos abdominales perfectos. Era lo peor que había hecho en su vida, repugnante y lleno de agobio, muy dentro de su mente se odiaba así mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, pero la verdad es que el odio provenía por el repugnante gusto y excitación que aquel chico le provocaba, y por la sucia idea de estar siendo infiel.

Por momentos intentaba parar, pero entonces Cody se apoderaba de sus labios de tal manera que no había lugar de salir de allí. La cosa más denigrante.

Para su tranquilidad, nadie más podía saber eso, después de gastar todo el ponche, Rachel y Santana quedaron tendidas en la sala y estaba seguro de que no abrirían los ojos hasta la mañana.

Cody se apoderaba de él, y a cada beso que le soltaba sentía que el mundo se venía abajo. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, puesto que cuando le miraba de frente podía identificar aquellos ojos llenos de mentiras y falsas palabras de amor. No encontraría una chispa de cariño sincero en él, ¿pero en verdad eso importaba?

—Sabía que sederías de esta manera. —Afirmaba Cody sin apartar más de dos centímetros de sus labios—Esas palabras largas de fidelidad y relación sería, basura. Nunca falla.

Se contenía, porque en verdad se arrepentía muy dentro de él de estar en esa embarazosa situación.

—Mírate ahora, tendido sobre una mesa barata con un chico que acabas de conocer, ¿no te parece mejor?

—¡Callate Cody! No hables…

—¡Joder! —refunfuñó apartándose.

Kurt observó a Cody abriendo una botella de vino de champán. Lleva puesto solamente el overol rojo suponiendo un extraño y excitante disfraz de Santa. Es alto, ancho de hombros y musculoso, de piel clara, cabello corto y ardientes ojos verdes. Mientras lo contemplaba aún sobre la mesa, no pensaba en nada más que en apoderarse de ese maldito cuerpo perfecto, y le encantaba la idea de que Cody entendiera el mensaje: solamente cosa de una noche, puesto que tiene una relación seria, a su manera.

Se acercó a la mesa de nuevo otorgándole una copa de vino, mirándolo con esos ojos. _¡Esos malditos ojos! _Pensaba Kurt. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa y sus ojos tornaron divertidos como si estuviera disfrutando de alguna estúpida escena pornográfica.

—Me encanta tu situación—dijo Cody a modo de explicación—. Me encanta liarme contigo sabiendo que tienes una pareja. Es un placer hacerlo.

—Cállate, te dije que no quiero que lo metas a él.

—Mirate, tratando de hacerte al mártir.

—¡Que te calles! —amenazó.

Su voz es cálida y ronca.

Kurt movió la cabeza intentando bajar de las nubes, pero lo único que consiguió bajar fueron los diminutos tirantes que sostenían la única prenda que llevaba Cody por encima.

Se abalanzó sobre Kurt y lo empujó contra la mesa. Antes de que el chico pudiera hacer algo al respecto, sujeto sus dos muñecas con una mano, las levantó por encima de la cabeza. Mientras Cody hablaba refiriéndose a Blaine, Kurt sentía apagarse poco a poco su llama. Y la tensión se creaba en su mente, provocando que viera al chico de manera distinta.

—Creo que no está bien esto Cody…

—Eso me gusta más.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De nada, no estás diciendo nada. Me parece que has bebido demasiado. —Confesó de manera sarcástica.

—¿Nos has embriagado a propósito?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Pero, ¿de qué te quejas? Sabes que aún estando sobrio hubieras sido siempre tu el que haya abalanzado a mí.

—¡Vete al diablo!

La tensión se hizo, y Kurt se abalanzó de nuevo hacía el.

Un par de golpes interrumpieron, pero no se movió.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Cody.

—No lo sé—respondió sin apartarse de encima.

—Ve a ver…

—Rachel o Santana verán…

Pero ninguna de las dos serían capaces de hacerlo, ellas estaban tumbadas en el mueble y Blaine observó como la puerta no estaba del todo cerrada. Supuso que estarían de salida, pero la música y el olor a alcohol le desmintieron. Escuchó como objetos se caían, el sonido provenía de dentro.

—¿Kurt? —pronunció su nombre con un tono de voz preocupado y elevado.

El chico se apartó de Cody inmediatamente, y sintió como el corazón palpitaba a una velocidad que jamás creyó posible.

Vistiendo únicamente los pantalones desabrochados y la camisa abierta, salió de la habitación con el rostro lamentado.

—¿Blaine? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Kurt! ¡Casi me metes un susto! Te he estado marcando y no me contestas, y llego y las veo a ellas tumbadas…—Blaine se detuvo a medio pasillo tras encontrarse con Cody saliendo mientras avergonzadamente volvía a colocarse su overol, que ahora parecían repugnantes.

Se giró bruscamente para encontrarse con el rostro de Kurt.

—¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Y porque están semidesnudos ambos?

—Hey bro, soy Cody mucho gusto.

—Callate Cody. — Amenazó Kurt.

—¿Cody?

—Blaine…

—¿Es…es esto…posible? —preguntó con el corazón retumbando en el pecho.

—Blaine, yo…te lo puedo explicar, no es lo que…

—…no es lo que parece. —Terminó de decir sin evitar el sarcasmo mientras esboza una sonrisa apenas formada en la comisura de los labios.

Su rostro comenzó a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Vengo desde Ohio, tomo el último vuelo, el doble de caro puesto que es difícil conseguir un vuelo a Nueva York, a las nueve de la noche, en Navidad. Vengo…vengo y quiero darte una grata sorpresa, pero no imaginé que tu terminarías dándomela a mí.

—Vamos, no es para tanto—. Interrumpió Cody.

—¡Vete al diablo! ¡Váyanse al diablo los dos! —gritó Blaine, sintiendo como de pronto ahora todo era helado por debajo de su chamarra.

Aterrado sin razón, sin volverse, se aparta de la situación un instante. ¿Adónde podría ir? ¿Saldría corriendo? ¿Debería quedarse? Está furioso, es cierto. Las lágrimas corren por las mejillas y se las limpia con rabia.

Se encamina rápidamente con paso rígida en dirección hacia la calle, de nuevo, consciente de que Kurt podría seguirlo. Afuera no es más que una noche disfrazada de momentos felices en el que todo se perdona. Falso. No todo. Se envuelve con su chamarra y sus lágrimas brotan el doble, se sienten frías. Todo es frio ahora. Esto si es despertar en la realidad, y menuda manera de hacerlo. De pronto algo en la chamarra se mueve. La caja.

Toma su móvil y borra todo lo que puede. Llamadas y el maldito contacto, todo. Sabe que es débil y podría recaer, y caer en la estúpida idea de perdonar todo. Segundas oportunidades. De pronto de dos contactos solo queda uno.

—¿Sam? —llama con la voz cortada.

—¿Bro? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? — y el alivio se escucha aun por detrás de una línea telefónica.

—Todo fue una mierda Sam…

De pronto cierra los ojos y solo derrama lágrimas, una tras otra. Aún tiene a Sam del otro lado. El semáforo está por cambiar, corre para cruzar, pero lo traiciona.

Siente la caja, la maldita caja y el estúpido anillo. Y el carro negro le atropella.

—¿Blaine? ¿Blaine? ¡Blaine! —gritó tras escuchar el chillido fallido de los frenos del carro. Después el móvil se cae al suelo y la llamada se pierde.


	2. Sin recuerdos

1

Sin recuerdos

* * *

Mientras medito todo esto, escucho las voces pero sin poder abrir los ojos. Me siento inmóvil, frágil pero sobre todo cansado. La cabeza da pulsaciones y dolores que jamás pude creer existentes.

"¿Qué es esto?" tengo que preguntar a mi soledad en mente, puesto que siento el aire bombeándose para mis pulmones sin que yo lo ordene. Comienzo por asustarme pero me tranquilizo yo mismo. Escucho las voces, reconozco la de mamá pero no la de la otra persona. Me pone intranquilo, me siento nada estando así y mis propias voces comienzan a aumentarme la jaqueca.

Después de varios minutos, logro abrir los ojos e inmediatamente me quito lo que llevaba puesto y lo ocasionante de nebulizarme el aire, la mascarilla. Suelto un lago suspiro como si llevara una eternidad tratando de respirar. Me levanto un poco.

—¡Dios mío Blaine! —me dice mamá aterrada, acercándose a mi rápidamente tratando de ponerme en mi lugar de nuevo. — Tranquilo cariño, estás bien. Tranquilo.

—No se preocupe, los estudios lo habían programado para estos días. — No lo reconozco, pero a juzgar por la bata que lleva puesto seguramente se trata de un doctor.

¿Un accidente? No comprendo. Me quedo boquiabierto, la falta de mi propia información es extraña, tengo una sensación terrible dentro y siento como me queman los brazos. Cuando los miro a ver, me doy cuenta de que tengo catéteres en ambas manos, cualquiera que sea la sustancia que me está entrando en las vías intravenosas, me está matando.

Intento quitármelas e inmediatamente ambos se acercan a mí.

—No, Blaine. Te las podríamos quitar en cualquier momento, pero te arrepentirías en cuanto comiences a sufrir el dolor.

—¿Qué? —pregunto desconcertado.

—Blaine, estás en el hospital Presbyterian. Tuviste un accidente, te golpeaste fuertemente la cabeza y te tuvimos que dormir por un tiempo, pero ya te encuentras bien. —Me contesta él.

—Bien—digo tragando saliva—. Tengo unas preguntas. Antes de todo, ¿Qué clase de accidente dice usted que sufrí?

Veo como mi madre mira desconcertada al doctor, como si buscara la respuesta de otra pregunta. No entiendo lo que sucede exactamente en esta habitación, ni siquiera sé porque actúan como si supieran más u otras cosas que yo no sé.

—Doctor—dice mi madre—, ¿Qué está pasando?

—Señora Anderson, el daño cerebral no es como una fractura, el cerebro es menos predecible. Su hijo recibió un grave golpe contra el pavimento haciendo que sus tejidos presionaran fuertemente contra su cráneo, eso provocó que tuviera otra lesión. Aunque haya despertado; la inflación provocó una pérdida de la memoria, es algo normal viéndolo desde el punto de gravedad de su accidente.

¿Pérdida de memoria? Están hablando de mí, y de que no recuerdo nada. Al darme cuenta de que sé por lo menos que la señora en frente de mi camilla es mi madre, comienzo a pensar que esto es una equivocación. Por un momento olvido que la cabeza está por estallarme.

—¿De qué está hablando? No he perdido la memoria, reconozco a mi madre.

—Blaine, ¿recuerdas en donde estabas la última vez? —me pregunta ella.

—Sí. En Ohio, contigo. ¿Cierto?

Suelta un suspiro decepcionado, sé que no estaba allí. Ha decir verdad no lo sé. No sé en donde estaba la última vez antes de que sufriera el accidente, incluso es una buena pregunta que quisiera saber.

—Lo más probable es que Blaine haya olvidado los últimos diez años de su vida. Se trata de una lesión conocida como Amnesia. Blaine—me dice el doctor—, puede que comiences a experimentar cambios de humor.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora cariño?

—Tengo jaqueca, una terrible.

—Es completamente normal—me dice él—. Iré por unas pastillas para el dolor.

Mientras el doctor sale de la habitación, mi madre se acerca a mí. Puedo ver su rostro completamente destrozado. La sustancia me arde dentro, me siento completamente débil y me resulta imposible estabilizarme por un momento. Rendido me recuesto de nuevo. Me extraña que no haya nadie más aparte de mi madre.

—¿Y hay alguien más que se preocupe por mí? ¿O han muerto todos y lo olvidé? —pregunto sarcásticamente, intento que mi voz suene despreocupada aunque muy dentro deseo que fuera lo contrario.

—Cariño, has estado dormido mucho tiempo. No le veíamos el caso a que se la pasen todos aquí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente?

—Dos meses.

¿Dos meses? ¿He estado dormido dos meses? Me sorprende. Muevo la cabeza para ponerme firme.

—¿Qué ocurrió madre?

—Lo que ha dicho el doctor cariño. Sufriste un terrible accidente—me dice y su voz se quiebra, intento no quitarle los ojos de encima porque sé que llorará—, todos creímos que no mejorarías cuando te trajeron, pero tu cuerpo respondió a la operación y los doctores decidieron dormirte hasta que tu cerebro se desinflame un poco.

Me resulta completamente escalofriante lo que me dice. Me gusta que me lo cuente, aunque no fue esa exactamente mi pregunta.

—¿Y porque estoy en Presbyterian? ¿Por qué estoy en Nueva York y no en Ohio?

—Bueno, cariño, sin prisa. No creo que sea un buen momento este.

¿Y cuándo si lo será?

El doctor regresa con un vaso de agua y pastillas.

Pero incluso cuando me las trago me duele hacerlo. Desearía saber que tan lastimado estoy, y a la vez no. Nunca había estado en un hospital, salvo cuando me caí de la bicicleta y tuvieron que lavarme la herida. Pero eso fue hace años, y muy diferente. Ahora estoy en un hospital en Nueva York, y no sé lo que ocurrió a rasgos exactos. Cierro los ojos y hablo dentro de mí silenciosamente.

En mi primera noche estoy intranquilo, intento moverme de un lugar a otro dentro de la cama pero me resulta doloroso. Me duele el cuerpo pero agradezco al doctor por tan estupendas pastillas. La oscuridad me aterra. Y la idea de que no recuerdo nada que haya pasado desde hace diez años, me pone terrible. Me pregunto cosas tan estúpidas pero importantes, ¿Cuánto he pasado? ¿Y sí viví lo mejor y entonces lo olvidé? ¿A cuántas magnificas personas conocí y ahora no sé siquiera las facciones de sus rostros? Miro de nuevo mis manos, me arden y no me acostumbro al dolor. Lloro. Me duermo.

Despierto por la sensación, alguien está tocándome la mano izquierda. Por un momento pienso en no abrir los ojos, pues si veo a mi madre solo querré saber más y me lo negará rotundamente. Pero cuando los abro, no es ella.

Un chico rubio, de piel muy blanca está sentado a mi lado, en una silla de madera. Me sostiene la mano y él está dormido. Me hace sentir incomodo, nervioso sobre todo pues temo que sea algún familiar y no lograré recordarlo. Diez años, me digo a mí mismo, un familiar no crece en diez años.

Hago un movimiento en la mano para que el despertara y lo logro.

Cuando despierta sus ojos me cautivan, tienen un color verde peculiar. Atractivo, muy atractivo. Mierda, no sé quién sea, y más vale que no se trate de algún familiar pues entonces me sentiré fatal. Atractivo. Me observa atentamente y preocupado.

Frunzo el ceño

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —me pregunta, acercándose a mí.

No respondo. Si este tipo es algún familiar será mejor que se vaya ahora mismo puesto que solo podré pensar en lo atractivo que es. Sus ojos, no puedo apartar la mirada de ellos hasta que el me mira extrañado, me veo obligado a hacerme al enfermo.

—Bien.

—Tu madre me ha dicho que despertaste ayer por la noche. Me alegro de que estés mejor.

Su voz es cálida, y por más que lo intento no tengo ni un solo recuerdo, solo consigo una advertencia de dolor en el cerebro así que será mejor que deje de forzarme.

De pronto me doy cuenta de que aún me sostiene de la mano, y ahora que logro estar un poco más consiente siento un extraño escalofrío que me recorre el cuerpo, mi corazón me late fuertemente como sí tratara de decirme algo, como sí lo conociera de toda la vida lo que es completamente falso. Miro sus ojos de nuevo, diablos.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Ya. Tu madre me ha dicho anoche. Siento hacerte sentir incomodo, es la costumbre. — La retira.

—¿Eres algún familiar?—Me limito a decir.

—¡No!

Bien.

—¿Ni un solo recuerdo? —me pregunta frunciendo el ceño

—No.

—Ya. Bueno, mi nombre es Sam.

Sam. Sam. Maldición desearía tener un simple recuerdo, ¿Quién es? Me frustra. ¿Y si él…fue…era…es…? Me volteo y la piel se me enchina de tan solo pensar en la probabilidad de tener algún tipo de relación más amplia con este atractivo chico.

—¿Dijiste "costumbre"? —diablos, ahora resulta que digo en voz alta lo que pienso. Ya. Anotado.

—Sí, bueno, es que…

—¡Cariño!

Mi madre entra a la habitación sonriente y con ropa en mano, me alegra verla así en vez de estar llorando. El doctor llega detrás de ella. Muevo ligeramente la cabeza, ¿Qué le ocurre?

—El doctor me ha dicho que hoy mismo podrás irte a casa con nosotros. ¿No es magnífico? — su voz suena emocionada y alegre.

—¿En serio? —pregunto anonadado.

—Siempre y cuando sigas con tus tratamientos. Te recomendaremos un lugar perfecto cerca de tu hogar, en Ohio.

Lo que sea, pero sáquenme de aquí.

De pronto recuerdo a Sam, y se ha ido, no sé en qué momento salió. Ningún hombre me había cautivado tanto como él. O quizá sí y lo olvidé. Repaso la corta conversación y me rio avergonzado al pensar que era un familiar. No entiendo esta reacción irracional. No logro entender porque, y me parece extraño que no tenga ningún recuerdo de él pero si haber sentido algo…algo cuando me tocó. Entonces comienzo a pensarlo, ¿algún tipo de relación sentimental? ¿la tenía? ¿la tengo?

—Madre—le llamo interrumpiéndola.

—¿Si?

—Sam. ¿Quién es Sam?

—Cariño…

—Madre, dime.

Extrañamente mira al doctor, como si le preguntase que hacer. El doctor asiente con la cabeza y se retira.

—Madre, es muy importante que me lo digas. Cuando lo vi creí que era algún familiar y me sentí terrible porque también me dije lo atractivo que era. ¿Tengo algún tipo de relación…

—…bueno, supongo que algún día tendré que responderte todas tus preguntas.

Me doy cuenta de que está por responderme.

—Cuando te trajeron acá, guardaron pertenencias que llevabas contigo. En algún momento creí que sería mejor olvidarlas, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no era lo correcto. —Me dice sacando algo dentro su bolso—. Te lo dejare, y dejaré tu ropa para que te alistes. Estaré afuera esperando, el tiempo que necesites.

Asiento temeroso la cabeza. Me pongo nervioso.

—Ten cuidado, recuerda que aún estás un poco débil, tu sabes. — Me advierte señalando la bolsa con objetos y sale de la habitación.

Me incorporo e inmediatamente tomo la bolsa. Un móvil y una caja. Cuando logro abrirla, el brillo del anillo me lastima los ojos puesto que los rayos del sol dan contra él. Apenas puedo sostenerlo entre mis manos, estoy temblando. ¿Un anillo de compromiso? Por un momento pienso en que me han pedido matrimonio, pero suena ilógico puesto que tengo la caja, inmediatamente deshago la idea. Me deja aturdido y la dejo a un lado de la cama.

Intento no sobresaltarme porque sé que sería peligroso. Tomo rápidamente el móvil para buscar una prueba o pista, lo prendo y me desespero. En cuanto puedo hacerlo, me voy directamente a algún tipo de fotografía y el hecho de que no sé cómo utilizarlo está por dejarme loco. No hay nada, ni fotografías ni mensajes. Pero si hay un nombre en contactos y en llamadas.

Sam.

Tengo el corazón latiendo violentamente. ¿El mismo Sam? La fecha concuerda con el tiempo que he estado sedado. Dos meses. ¿Y porque mi madre querría que yo viera todo esto cuando le pregunte quién era? El anillo. Él.

¿Puede ser esto posible?


End file.
